In conventional elevators, a car door locking apparatus that locks a car door is disposed on a car to prevent passengers inside the car from forcing the car doors open and falling into a hoistway if the car has stopped between floors. The car door locking apparatus has a latch that is operated by an electromagnetic coil, and unlocks only when the car is at a landing floor (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In other conventional elevators, unlocking cams are installed on a landing side, and a car door locking apparatus that unlocks mechanically only when the car arrives at positions that have unlocking cams is disposed on a car (see Patent Literature 2, for example).
In addition, car door locking apparatuses have also been proposed that are configured such that engaging parts (blades) on a landing side unlock only when an engaging part (a roller) on a car comes into contact therewith (see Patent Literature 3, for example).